khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Raeneth Diachi
Raeneth Diachi is a Keyblade Master from the Western reaches of the world. He is a main character and a canon character to the story of the Inferno. Raeneth's natural element is Thunder, and his secondary element is Wind, though he doesn't use it often. Raeneth's keyblade has manifested itself as Alatariel, which contains the power of Darkness and the power of Light simultaneously in balance. Raeneth's heart has developed into a unique structure which allows him to equally use Light and Darkness. Raeneth is currently the 17th registered Keyblade Master. History Raeneth grew up in a town on the Western Continent known as Vel. Raeneth grew up in the poor district of Vel, stealing food and munnies just to get by and live day to day. His parents didn't care much for him as he was considered a nuisance and another mouth to feed. Therefore, he grew up more or less fending for himself. At the age of ten he was finally arrested while trying to steal a simple pocket knife from a weapons dealer. He was tossed into the orphanage of Vel, where he had issues trying to get along with other children. Often Raeneth would act as if he was superior to them, even if the child was three or more years old than himself. He was something of a bully, and they decided that if he was ever going to be adopted, he'd need to be straightened out first. Thus he was inducted forcibly into the Knights of Vel. There he was given his first Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. Being a novice, the keyblade held no special power in his small hands. Raeneth took to combat rather well, quickly learning the ins and outs of swordsmanship. At age thirteen he was the top of his introductory class, and was promoted to the full fledged knighthood. When Raeneth was sixteen he was the younger captain of a knight brigade in the history of Vel's army. Raeneth developed into a rather imposing figure, one that the other knights not only respected, but feared. In battle his blade was cold and unforgiving. Those he deemed unjust would be struck down without the bat of an eye. Raeneth's heart was heavily aligned with the Light, moreso than would normally be healthy. He understood his natural element of Thunder, and trained it every day once he gained its powers upon hitting puberty. He cast aside his secondary element, as he felt Thunder was most befitting himself. When Raeneth turned nineteen, the incident occurred and the prejudice of the keybladers began. The army kept Raeneth around and enrolled him in a special division of the army which focused on stealth and espionage. Raeneth excelled at this, getting a chance to put his training and newly developed magick to work in real life combat situations. Raeneth cared not for the army or authority at this point in his life, and turned a blind eye to the blatent mistreatment of those who wielded the keyblade around Vel. Raeneth's awakening occurred in his twentieth year, when his squadron turned on him. The orders from the government were to wipe him out before he would have a chance to go rogue. Raeneth's twentieth birthday was spent jailed beneath Vel with a man in a long white lab coat. The doctor would perform a series of experiments on Raeneth, forcily toying with his heart, trying to turn him into a heartless. Raeneth, as a heartless, would serve Vel extremely well in the upcoming fight. Raeneth's will was far too strong to become a heartless, even when darkness was being fed into his body. This treatment lasted nearly a full year. Raeneth was now prone to fits of uncontrollable rage that nearly saw the steel binds that encased his wrists torn in half like paper. Eventually the scientist's funding was being cut off, and he decided to keep Raeneth locked far beneath Vel, where the minions of shadows would surely devour him. Raeneth's determination for revenge was strong, deepening his descent into darkness. Raeneth was on the verge of turning into a heartless, finally ready to surrender his physical body and take the form if he was to fully take vengeance on the city that betrayed him. However the light within him was burning strong the entire time. Though his Light had been diminished significantly, it was still strong enough to overpower the darkness and keep it at bay. Raeneth, at the breaking point of his will, received Alatariel. The keyblade was enough to keep the Light and Dark perfectly balanced within his heart. It acted as a regulator for his Heart Element, and with his own will he could infuse darkness or light into his body. Raeneth, finally fully at inner peace, escaped the underground confines of Vel and returned to the surface to see a changed world. Finally reaching the pinnacle of being a Keyblade Master, he knew it would be up to him to maintain the delicate balance of the world. The Order of the Western Sky Raeneth emerged from the darkness reborn as a warrior of balance. He knew he had to take matters into his own hands. For ages a gathering of Keybladers did not exist in the Western region, though there were three other sects of Keyblade Masters. Raeneth left on a long journey to find other Keyblade Masters facing persecution in the Western Continent, and eventually would form a formidable team of strong willed fighters. They would call themselves the Order of the Western Sky. Together they would fight to free the keyblade users of the West from the tyranny inflicted upon them and attempt to bring them to safety where they could train in the ways of the blade and heart. They were very successful at this and evading the government for many a year. Raeneth formed this order when he was twenty-one years old, and they fought together for the next six years. By the end of the six years, the gathering of Masters were much more powerful than they had been at the start. They had a new mission, a very important one. None of them knew if they would end up being successful in it, but they needed as much help as they could get. Raeneth alone gathered up the keyblader users they had saved on the Western continent and ferried them across the sea to the continent of Waltier. The rest of the Order were to stay and fight in Vel and continue to fight for the equality they once held. Raeneth's group in Waltier, however, were met with resistance from a surprising source, and the group had been stricken ill besides Raeneth. He took off on his own after the Organization of Shadows after the thievery of the Cornerstone of Light. He is currently pursuing them. Powers and Abilities Raeneth comes equipped with a massive array of thunder-based magicks that have been infused with Light and Dark Heart elements. His main method of attacking magickally comes in the form of Thunder Arc which is a powerful thunder attack. He can "mix" Light and Dark energies into this spell, creating Shimmering Bolt for Light and Darklit Bolt for dark. Shimmering Bolt destroys the statistics associated with Light - Magic, Mana, and Spirit, while Darklit Bolt destroys the statistics associated with Dark, Strength, Defense, and Dexterity. In addition, Raeneth is able to quicken the flow of his own electricity through his body in the form of Motordrive which increases his physical speed and his evasive capabilities. Raeneth has also been known to overflow his body with energy, resulting in a Power Surge that vastly increases his statistics and restores his health and mana over time. He can incorporate these effects into a short burst, known as Supercharge, which increases a variety of his stats and restores health and mana in a quick burst. His magickal abilities in the thunder element are second to none, but his over-reliance on Thunder makes him a rather predictable mage. However, he's no slouch when it comes to swordsmanship. Raeneth is an expert with the blade, especially the Keyblade. Through Altariel's special abilities, Raeneth is able to align his heart with dark or light at a moment's notice. Demonslash and Angel Feather are two of the main abilities he's able to perform with his blade. Demonslash brings unsurpassed physical power, drawing upon the deep powers of darkness, while Angel Feather rests in the realm of Light, restoring health and mana and being protective. Raeneth's final ability is Energy Shield which is capable of deflecting nearly any attack thrown in Raeneth's direction while also allowing him to counter attack. Alatariel Alatariel is Raeneth's keyblade. It is unique and has a keychain that resembles a broadsword. Alatariel is able to shift Raeneth's Heart to either Light or Dark, holding the excess energy within its magicked steel for as long as need be. Alatariel's blade measures thirty-six inches long. The hand is a foot in length. The handle is checkered black and white. The pommel of the blade resembles a notched gem while the lower end of the hand guard has opposite poles of black and white connecting to a decorated hilt. The upper part of the hilt fluctuates between black and white. Often it is a pulsating silver/gray. This extends up the first six inches of the blade. The white steel blade juts from the end of the decorative mount. The end of the blade is shaped in a point, and on either side of the blade is a piece which resembles a compass rose with the in-between directions shown. Three angular spikes just out and form the key shaped end of the blade. These spikes are translucent, with the outer two being white and the middle being tinted black. The gutter of the blade runs black. Alatariel must be held in two hands, which is very unusual for Keyblades. Category:Keyblade Masters